The ratchet wrench is a common hand tool for tightening operations. The ratchet wrench can be used flexibly and can move back and forth freely to tighten or loosen blots, nuts, or the likes, so it replaces a traditional wrench in many situations.
The ratchet wrench includes a head portion, a bar extending outwardly from the head portion, and a drive head disposed on the head portion. The drive head is drivingly associated with objects, e.g. nuts and bolts, by means of a variety of sleeves in different sizes. A user simply needs to hold the bar to swing it, and the objects can be loosened or tightened. However, the conventional ratchet wrench is often limited by a dead corner or a tiny space, and thereby the drive head of the ratchet wrench cannot fasten the objects smoothly. In solution, there is a ratchet wrench with a drive head rotatable with respect to the bar. However, the ratchet wrench with the rotatable drive head has a complicated structure for fixing the drive head, and its inconvenient operations cannot meet the market's expectations.